MATCH
by BlossomOfHope
Summary: Lissa and Rose are bored at the Royal Court. Having nothing better to do, they decide to settle down for an innocent game of MATCH. Although, it may not be as innocent as Rose thinks...
1. Rose's Future

**This story takes place during a lull in the plot. It's supposedly Easter, and Rose and Lissa are both at the Royal Court on a trip.**

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

I stared up at the ceiling blankly, watching the fan spin by lazily. I had counted at least thirty six rotations since I first flopped down onto the bed, not that I was counting.

Thirty seven.

"ARGH!" I picked up one of the plush cushions and flung it at the fan, resulting in a rain of feathers down on me. Boredom had a limit, and I had just gotten past it. Who knew how boring the Royal Court could be on a Public Holiday? The Easter Royals Party was taking place later this night, and until then I had nothing to do, as all the shops and attractions were closed today.

I eyed another pillow, thinking that this guest room had too many of them already, as it was. They wouldn't mind if I disposed of another one for them, would they?

I sighed, and relaxed again on my bed. The urge was hard to resist.

Taking my mind off my boredom, I thought back over my conversation with Adrian that I had this morning. He had come over to talk more about Spirit, but our conversation had taken an unexpected turn.

"_So tell me," I started during a break in the research. "What's up between you and Rose?"_

_He looked up from his drink, expression amused._

"_Well, right now about three suits and two floors."_

_I tried to look for a Rose type comeback for his sarcasm, but decided to settle for a Lissa type roll of the eyes._

"_She's pretty cute," he said after a pause. "But she's too damned obsessed with-"_

_He cut off his sentence, looking slightly guilty_

"_With?" I pressed. This was something new._

"_Nothing," he stated, and I decided not to push it. If Adrian was going to let me know, he would have already. "But if only she would give me a chance..."_

_I nodded my head sympathetically, and gave him a little smile. I knew exactly what he meant, seeing that I knew Rose inside out._

"_Hmm..."_

"_What are you thinking about, cousin?"_

"_I have an idea... But it would depend on Rose..."_

_He leant back in his chair, ready to hear my plan._

"_She-"_

A knock interrupted my thoughts. I jumped up off the bed, eager to end my boredom. I skipped to the door, and wrenched it open.

Rose was on the other side of the door, and I quickly organized my feelings so as not to give anything away.

"Rose! What are you doing here? Don't you have a meeting to go to?"

I let some of my surprise slip through, as I was not expecting her until later.

"I finished that just then, and I figured you were bored." She giggled. "Man, you were so bored that I nearly started yawning half way through the meeting because it rubbed off onto me."

"Good thing you came then. You just saved the life of another innocent pillow." I kept my voice even.

She side stepped around me, and through the door, which I thought I had been successfully blocking, so that she could not see into the room. Apparantly not.

"Lissa!" She exclaimed, looking at the carpet of down on my floor. I smiled at her sheepishly, and I could practically feel the guilt flowing through me into her.

"Why didn't you wait for me? I am in the mood for some serious pillow ass kicking!" Rose jumped onto the bed, and picked up one of the fluffy pillows. "Here goes nothing..."

I closed the door behind me just as the victim hit the fan. Soft feathers fell through the air. Rose jumped up to catch them, much like a little child. I laughed along with her, feeling very immature.

When the feathers finally settled down, I collapsed onto the floor, enjoying the comforting softness. Rose sat down next to me, mirroring my expression of bliss. But soon bliss turned to boredom, and we both grew bored.

Which is what reminded me of my previous conversation with Adrian.

"Hey, Rose?" I asked, getting excited. I knew exactly what I wanted to happen, and knew exactly where my stationary set was. I was going to need it for this activity.

"You're planning something, aren't you Liss?" Rose teased, curiousity showing subtly through her features. "Well, hurry up. We haven't got all day."

I got up, and grabbed a sheet of plain paper and a fountain pen. I placed it gently on the floor infront of her, and bought a book to lean on. I tried hard not to think of my objective as I sat down next to her.

"Have you ever played the game MATCH before?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. I don't think I succeeded.

"No, I don't think so..."

"Wanna play?" I gave an attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Yup! Sounds like fun!" Actually, anything that wasn't sitting around doing nothing sounded like fun. "How do you play?"

I smiled, and launched into my explanation. "Its a game that predicts the future!"

I heard Rose groan sarcastically, and I stuck my tongue out at her. "It's just fun, nobody expects it to come true."

"Wanna bet?" Rose interrupted, eyes gleaming. I nodded enthusiastically, trying hard not to think of my plan.

"Anyways, the rules are simple. You choose a list out of things, such as who you will marry, how many kids your going to have, which country you live in, etc. Then, we choose a number from one to ten, and read down the list, crossing off every said number. Then, the last item remaining in each category is what will happen to you."

"I'll let you draw it up then, expert," Rose grinned, handing me the pen. I uncapped it, and wrote Rose's name neatly up at the top of the page.

"What's that for?" She asked, looking at her name in the blue ink.

"We're predicting your future – so we put your name at the top."

"MY future? We already know my future! It's your future that matters right now."

She had a look of seriousness on her face, so I laughed out loud to break up the tension. "Its just a game, Rose!"

But I still wanted it to work out like I planned it.

"Fine then," she grumbled, as I went on to write the letters M, A, T, C and H underneath her name.

"Those letters stand for Mansion, Attic, Toilet, Cottage and House," I answered Rose's question before she asked it. "It's where your going to live!"

"I'm going to live in a TOILET?" She shouted in mock fear. I threw some feathers at her.

"Well, that depends on your luck in the game, doesn't it?"

I drew a wonky line underneath it, and looked up at Rose. "I need five guys." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Don't we all?" She replied, also trying hard not to laugh.

"How about we put down Eddie? He seems like a nice enough guy." The first name didn't matter that much, anyways.

"Only if you put down Christian," she joked. "It's only a game, after all," I mock scowled at her, before writing both their names down on the list. After another thought, I wrote down Mason's name as well. He seemed like a Rose kind of guy.

"What about Dimitri?" she asked thoughtfully, after looking at the list.

"Guardian Belikov?" That was surprising. I honestly didn't understand her way of thinking at all. But, if she wanted to put down her teacher, then I wont stop her.

I wrote his name down under Mason's, and added Adrian's name under that. Before she could argue, I drew another line, signifying the end of that list.

I wrote the numbers 0 through to 4 in another list, and drew another line under that.

"Do I want to know?" Asked Rose.

"The number of kids your going to have," I replied suggestively, "You and Eddie may be busy."

"Hey!" Rose cried out in indignation. I waved the pen at her tauntingly.

"Till death do you part."

She pulled a face at me, and I looked back down at the piece of paper. If everything went according to plan, I thought, she wouldn't have to worry about being closer to Eddie then as friends.

The next list I drew up consisted of the place where she was going to get married, and after much debate and consideration our list consisted of: A church, Someone's Backyard, St. Vladimir's Academy, Vegas (her idea, not mine), and the Royal Court (_that _was my idea).

"Are we done?" Rose sighed, deciding that the set up took too long.

"Just one more list. I promise. We just need to figure out where your going to live."

"Russia," she blurted out automatically. I stared at her in surprise. I hadn't had any idea where that came from, but wrote it down at the top of the list regardless.

"What about back in Montana?" I replied, aiming for something closer to home.

"Siberia!" She replied gleefully, probably oblivious to my suggestion. I put down all three places, before answering her.

"What's wrong with Montana? You aiming for somewhere colder?"

"Siberia is not an Arctic wasteland," she stated knowingly, and I shook my head slowly. From when did Rose know anything about something that had nothing to do with either guys or guardians?

"Hey! Don't give me that look! I know exactly what your thinking right now!"

I giggled. "I was just astonished that your knowledge extended past America."

"Right past America and even to Australia." She said proudly. Not wanting to admit my geological knowledge wasn't that great, I sneakly added Australia to the list.

And then, for good measure, I added the Royal Court down again.

"Are we done?" Rose glanced at the list, and then at me. I handed her the list and the pen.

"Cross off every seventh item." I said.

"Seventh? Why seventh?"

"I like that number..." I tried hard to control my feelings. If she knew what I was thinking right now, she probably wouldn't be playing this with me right now.

"You know," Rose started counting down by seven, "This reminds me of one of those mathematical games, that can be solved mathematically."

She crossed Christians name off the list first, as I knew she would. If only she knew that that was exactly what I was doing...

"You suspect me of choosing the results before we started playing?" I tried to sound incredulous. "It's just a game Rose! I didn't put any thought into it at all."

She nodded thoughtfully as she crossed the number three off the kids column. "Sure I believe you Liss."

She went down and crossed off Russia next. I saw her sigh dreamily, and I knew that I wasn't the only one keeping secrets. Maybe she had some hidden infatuation with that area.

She got to the bottom of the sheet, and skipped up to the top again. She put a line through the word toilet, a look of satisfaction filling her face.

"Come on Rose! You would have had lots of fun living in a toilet!" I joked.

"Nah, not enough room. You wouldn't like it either, because I will be your guardian and you will have to live in the toilet with me."

I sighed in fake relief.

Rose continued narrowing the list, making sly comments every now and then. I played along, waiting for the end of the game. I wondered if she would still keep the bet she made. About it coming true. Because if she did...

"Sweet!" Rose cried out, as she crossed out the word house. It meant that the only word left in the MATCH column was mansion. She drew a big blue circle around the word, and I smiled inwardly. I already knew a mansion that would suit her perfectly. And it came with a very nice flat mate...

Rose, oblivious to my musings, continued to count by sevens. She looked down at the list, then swore in a language I didn't know.

"What does that word mean?" I asked, curious. I didn't know she was bilingual.

"Not sure. But I heard Dimitri say it a couple of times." Her voice fell a little, but I dismissed it.

"Guarding Belikov swears?"

"Sometimes. Anyways, it doesn't matter. What matters, is that I'm going to get married at bloody St. Vladimir's!"

I adopted an appropriate expression, but my mind was elsewhere. It was true that I had planned that out – it would mean having a minister that knew all the guests, and all their customs. Where as an innocent human minister...

Anyways, it was conveniently close to home. Yes, that's why we decided on it.

"I hope I'm going to have a good husband," Rose continued, "Coz I'm going to have four kids with him." I looked down at the list, and saw the fresh line through the number two, and the pen poised over the number four.

I glanced at the clock on the wall absent-mindedly, and then gasped. "Rose! Hurry up! We have a party in half an hour and were still not ready!" Time really did fly by.

She looked up at the clock as well, and gave it a death glare. She returned to her list, and counted down quickly. She crossed out both Siberia and the Royal court, leaving her now with Australia.

Oops, miss calculation on my part. Oh well, maybe it was meant to be.

The only category left now was guys. She quickly crossed off Mason, and was now left with Dimitri and Adrian. I saw her subtly cross her fingers, before counting off slowly.

She lowered her pen, and slowly put a circle around Adrian's name. She looked up at me, mischievously. "Me and Adrian, huh?"

I laughed, pretending it was a coincidence. "Well, at least I still get Christian."

"Until next time..." She said in her scary voice. She glanced up at the clock again.

"Holy crap! I need to get ready!" Rose ran out of my room, and I giggled to myself. She probably had her sight set on some hot court guardian. She also probably was planning on taking a long time to get ready.

I closed the door after her, and shook off my clothes. I put on a dark red strapless dress, and a black coat around it. I slipped on my red heels, and ran to the bathroom. I finished applying my make up quickly, before I heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

The door opened.

"Cousin, how beautiful you look tonight." I looked down at Lissa in her formal outfit, a goofy smile on my face. "Do you by any chance have any roses in your room tonight?"

She laughed, and invited me in. I stepped onto into the room, and my new shoes sunk about a foot into the floor. I looked down, and saw the whole floor covered in feathers. And white material that looked suspiciously like it was once a pillow.

"What happened to your room, cousin?" I asked, looking around the room. Every surface was pretty much covered with soft white down. The cleaners were going to have fun with this room.

"Long story. Anyway, look what Rose and I did." Lissa retrieved a sheet of paper from the floor, and handed it to me. I read through it pretty quickly, recognizing the game from my own childhood.

"And guess what she said before we started," Lissa continued excitedly, "After I told her that it was just a game, she made a bet with me. That it would come true. And she doesn't ever lie to me."

She had a proud look on her face. I had an urge to hug her, but restrained myself.

I continued to examine the sheet instead. Mansion. 4 kids. Married at St. Vladimir's. Going to live in Australia.

And there was a big circle around my name.

But I knew that Rose still hadn't changed her feelings towards me. That she wasn't about to honour that bet.

Because although my name was circled, I noticed that she hadn't crossed Dimitri's name out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I can turn it into more of a oneshot, if you want. Please Review, tell me what you think!**

**~Hope~**


	2. Lissa's Future

****

Well, I decided to continue it! After much deliberation about the plot, I finally have a solid idea and have the next chapter ready for you! Sorry for the delay, but I kinda got sick from a certain dust storm and was in bed for a while... Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, and special thanks to Lena R, who knows why she is getting special thanks.

**And I only just noticed that I didn't put up a disclaimer. So here: I don't own Vampire Academy or anything to do with it. It belongs to Richelle.****Lissa's POV**

* * *

I sat down on the floor, and leant against the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. I could feel the small amount of alcohol in my system pound around in my head, and my breathing was heavy.

That was it. I would _never again _listen to Adrian when he said one drink wouldn't hurt. He wouldn't understand. Just because he purposely destroys his Liver, doesn't mean that -

_Chink!_

I heard a glass of water being put down on the ground next to me, the ice inside clinging musically against the glass. I lifted the cup to my lips, and drank the whole cup in one gulp.

Instantly, my head stopped throbbing and I could open my eyes. I saw Rose's worried face inches away from my own, and I scrambled up onto the bed out of instinct. I saw her muscles relax into a relieved look, and I smiled guiltily.

"Adrian?" Rose guessed, already knowing the answer. I nodded sheepishly.

"But it wasn't really his fault," I defended him, my words slurring together a little. How quickly my opinions change when Rose was around...

"If I ever lay hands on that bas-"

"Calm down Rose," I patted her awkwardly on the back, and invited her to join me on the bed. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, before flopping down next to me. Honestly, if those Royals put more money into education for Dhampirs instead of massive, luxurious beds in their guest rooms, we wouldn't be facing the problem that we were facing now.

"I didn't see you at the party," I stated, waiting for an explanation.

Rose hesitated slightly. "I couldn't come."

I crossed my arms over my chest sullenly, pulling a disbelieving face. Why couldn't she come? She had been waiting for that party for a while.

"Guardian business," she clarified, and I settled down a bit. If there was one thing I was sure about Rose's priorities, it was that guarding me and other Moroi came above partying. But I had missed her, and had suffered greatly for my time spent with Adrian.

"How about we spend the rest of the night together?" Rose suggested, already knowing my response. I grinned, knowing nothing of great importance was meant to happen tomorrow, and that I could sleep in as much as I wanted.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, not having anything in mind.

"Well, we chose my future before..." she started, her voice mischievous.

"Oh no. Your not going to decide _my _future." Her smile grew.

I gave in quickly, as she knew I would. Considering she used my exact arguments against me. Not fair. This wasn't part of the plan...

"I'll draw up the page this time," she continued excitedly, "And you give suggestions."

_Okay, _I think. If I can choose, I can avoid the awkward subjects. If I'm lucky.

"How about what element I would specialise in?" I ask, trying to divert the topic away from what I knew she wanted it to be. It was a pretty harmless question.

"But you've already specialised Lissa!" Argued Rose, clearly seeing through my plan.

"And it's a game! To see if I should have specialised in something else!"

Grudgingly, Rose wrote down the five elements on the paper under the word MATCH.

"And the next column can be what job I'll get in the human world!" I jump in before she can open her mouth. "I've always wanted to know what I'll get to be!"

Rose wrote down a few jobs in the column, not allowing me to see the paper of doom yet. Maybe it was meant to be a surprise. Or it was just a cheap trick to add another column to the paper while she was supposedly thinking.

It was the latter, for as she looked up, she was grinning from ear to ear. "You might not have your precious Christian for long," she said, and I gave her a fake shove. She didn't budge, obviously, but laughed at me.

She wrote down a few names, still not allowing me to see her writing.

"What about the last column?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Dunno," she replied, twirling the pen around on her fingers. "How about we name your first kid?"

"Ok!" That seemed harmless enough. "But I get to choose the names!"

Rose nodded. She probably already knew half of what I was going to put anyway.

"I want to name one after you," I started, counting off on my fingers. She gave a small sigh that was a mix of pleasure and annoyance.

"And one after Adrian."

She snorted in mock disgust, and made a big show of wrinkling her nose as she put his name down.

"And then if its another girl I would name her Kristen."

Rose glanced up at me, surprise written all over her face.

"Well, if I do end up marrying Christian, I don't want to name a kid directly after him, would I?" I answered her unspoken question. She just shook her head in disbelief, and put the name down.

I paused, running out of names. When one hit me in the face. "Natalie."

Rose stopped doodling on the page, and looked up at me. I could tell she could feel what I was feeling through the bond, so no words were needed. She knew what Natalie meant to me, and that I would forgive her for what she did.

And she didn't look very happy about it. But as she put Natalie's name down, another name popped into my mind.

"And Andre."

This was more understandable for Rose, and I could hear her sigh as she wrote his name down. For one scared moment, I could see her bracing herself for if I said Viktor.

But even I'm not crazy.

I hadn't noticed how dark the atmosphere in the room had become, until Rose smiled, and the sun radiated out of her smile. She thrust the paper into my hands, and I took a look at it.

_M_

_A_

_T_

_C_

_H_

_**Element**_

_Water_

_Fire_

_Earth_

_Air_

_Spirit_

_**Job**_

_Model_

_Actress_

_Psychiatrist_

_Doctor_

_Spy_

_**Guy**_

_Adrian_

_Dimitri_

_Christian_

_Jesse_

_Eddie_

_**First Child**_

_Rose_

_Adrian_

_Kristen_

_Natalie_

_Andre_

I stared daggers at Rose, and if looks could kill she would be dead through the first two seconds.

"May I inquire," I say, trying to keep as straight face as possible, "Why _Jesse_ might be on the list?"

"For a bit of variety," Rose grinned, as my anger dissipated. After all, it was only a joke. "Would you have preferred Ralf?"

"Anyway," I continue loudly, "Can you imagine me as a Spy?"

"Nope, but that's why I put it down!"

We both burst out into fits of giggles, and I tried to remember the last time we had both been so silly together. It was true that we hadn't really let go in a while, but with all the Strigoi attacks going on, and us coming of age, it was hard to find time to really be ourselves.

Thank god for this two week vacation.

"What number do you want me to count down by?" I ask, curious if she had this paper planned out like I did.

She shrugged, unknowingly answering my question. "How about four?"

I looked up at the clock, which currently read four minutes past eleven at night. I looked down at the paper, doing quick calculations. I tried to stifle a bit of a laugh, as to not give me away.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked, and I had momentarily forgotten the bond.

"Nothing," I replied, as I cross off the C in match. I go down and cross off every fourth word, until I get to my first result. I help up the list so that Rose could see the blue circle around my Job.

"Well, now we find out how good a spy you are," she laughed, looking at the crosses through the other words. "Whoever would have thought..."

I grinned, before crossing off the next word, which was Kristen. Rose should be please with that. She didn't much like that name anyway.

"And it looks like my child will be name after Adrian," I stated, circling his name. That, I didn't mind so much. It wasn't half bad an idea, no matter what Rose thought. Although, if it comes right down to it...

The next word I had to cross off was Spirit, which I had secretly hoped I would get. No such luck.

"My element is fire," I reported, a little downcast.

"Well, that means Christian is more suited for you!" She joked, trying to cheer me up. I smiled, seeing the truth in her words.

Its really funny how two seventeen year olds can take a childrens game so seriously.

"And it looks like you get to share my mansion with me!" Rose enthused, watching as I crossed off the letter H to be left with Mansion. And we both knew what this meant. That there was only one column left unfinished.

There were two contestants left – Christian, and Dimitri. I count their names slowly, already knowing the outcome. Although it was just a game, I couldn't help but feel a little frustrated as I crossed Christian's name off and circled Dimitri. I heard Rose give a little gasp of surprise.

"Well, I see this is your revenge for getting Adrian," I say good naturedly.

"Nah, If I wanted to get revenge, you would have ended up with Jesse," Rose countered, still a little shocked.

We sat in silence for a minute, each contemplating her own thoughts.

And that was when the great Idea came to me.

"Hey Rose," I started slowly, trying to think of the correct wording without making me look too suggestive.

"How about we turn our game into a little more than a game?"

Rose looked up at me questioningly, waiting for me to continue.

"You got Adrian on your list, and I got Dimitri on mine."

I waited a little for my words to sink in, before carrying on.

"So how about we both see how far we can get without actually going to far." I tried not to stumble over my words, but was clearly failing. "In a not more than friendly way."

"Wait, so you want me to-"

Rose never finished her sentence, because the door knocked, and I jumped up to answer it. I flung it open, and on the other side, stood none other than Guardian Belikov. Wanting to be a good role model for Rose, I quickly took his arm and tried to sound a little seductive.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

"Hey, Guardian Belikov," Lissa started, grabbing onto my arm. Years of experience kept the surprise off my face, but not off Rose's. I looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on, when my gaze was pulled down to the small Moroi I was meant to be guarding.

"I thought, that since you are destined to be my guardian and everything," she said in a voice that sounded alien coming from her, "that we should get to know more about each other."

I didn't know what had brought on this sudden behaviour, but she was my Moroi to guard and I did have to listen to what she said, even if I didn't particularly like it. She tried to lead me into the room, but I resisted. It would take more than duty to enter that room.

"I only came with a message for Rose," I said evenly, watching as the said persons gaze never left my face. "You have a meeting tomorrow at Room 215 at seven thirty sharp. No excuses."

Suddenly alert, Roza jumped up off the bed she was lounging on, and dashed out of the room, muttering a thanks. The last I saw of her was the pained expression on her face, before she dashed away to her room to get at least some sleep that night.

And then I was pulled into Lissa's room with the door shut securely behind me.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter two. I hope you liked it! And I promise the next chapter will come quicker then this one did!**

**And poor Dimitri - whats Lissa going to do to him...?**

**~Hope**


	3. Secret

**Well, here's the next chapter. What _will _Lissa do to poor Dimitri? My heart goes out to poor little Rose...**

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

I pulled Dimitri into my room, and in feeling his reluctance, I dropped his arm. I quickly shut the door, so that Rose couldn't see what I was doing. She would hate it for me later, if she ever found out, but it was something I had to do.

For Adrian.

For her.

"Princess Vasilisa?" Guardian Belikov started somewhat formally, obviously trying to reinforce the boundaries of our relationship. His face had broken from its indifferent mask to show a look of surprise and disgust in his eyes. His mouth turned down at the corners.

I motioned him to take a seat on the couch, but he refused, opting rather to stand against the wall that sported the door. His hands were crossed steadily behind his back, and I could read his stance perfectly. He didn't want to get involved with me any further than as a guardian, and if I made a move he had an easy escape.

"Well, you must be wondering what this is all about," I broke the silence tentatively.

"Obviously," He replied with a hint of sarcasm, which made me smile slightly. That comment reminded me slightly of Christian. Oh, if only Christian was here...

"Well, you can relax. I'm not going to molest you or anything," I tried again.

His stance stayed rigid. In that annoyingly upright pose. He didn't even laugh at my joke.

Couldn't he see that all I wanted to do was talk?

I hiccuped loudly, and he kept looking on ahead. And then I lost my temper.

"For God's sakes!" I picked up a cushion angrily and threw it at him. He dodged it reflexively, allowing it to hit the wall with a soft thud. "Who do you think I am, Camille Conta? I'm Lissa! I don't do what I know your thinking right now! I just wanted to talk to you WITHOUT ROSE!"

I kicked a chair over in my anger. My outburst seemed to have shocked him into moving closer into the room with his arm out soothingly, an I-don't-know-what-to-do-with-this-deranged-Moroi-princess look on his face. But I backed away from him. Anyone who even _thought _that I would even _think _such a thing had to be the lowest grade piece of manure ever.

"Lissa, calm down," Dimitri said, not noticing what had set me off.

"Says who? Guardian Let's-insult-Lissa-just-because-she-invited-me-into-her-room Belikov?" I snapped, kicking over another chair. I flinched slightly as Dimitri took another step towards me, and leaned in close. He sniffed me.

"Are you drunk?" He questioned, looking me in the eyes.

"I only had one drink..." I looked away, my face going red.

I saw him lift one of his eyebrows through my peripheral vision, and winced.

"Maybe two drinks..."

He sighed, and my anger dissipated all of a sudden. I hadn't noticed it before, but I was so easily aggravated by the small amount of alcohol in my system. And to blow off at Guardian Belikov, of all people, seemed shameful. I knew that he didn't deserve it.

I vowed never to drink alcohol again. It was making me too moody.

"Look, Lissa, I only do what I do to protect you, other Moroi, and to stay on guard at all times. I'm not sure what you wanted, or what you want, but you seem like you've had one too many drinks at the party earlier this night," he said in a strangely calming voice. "It would be wrong of me to supposedly take advantage of you while your in that state, and until I knew what your true motives are, I will protect you from afar."

I blinked at the long speech, clearly not expecting such a detailed explanation.

Well, that's Guardian Belikov for you.

He walked past me and picked up the glass Rose had given me, and filled it with tap water. He handed it to me, and I sculled it quickly. I could feel a relaxing sensation float through my body, keeping the alcohol at bay.

Although tomorrow morning may not be so fun...

"You said you wanted to talk about something?" He probed. "Without Rose...?"

I could read the subtext easily. 'You want to let me in on a secret your keeping even from Rose? What a disloyal friend.'

"Yes. I do. And, because the subject matter _is _Rose, I beg you not to let this conversation somehow leak its way out to her."

He laughed dryly. "I, too, have my standards and reputation, just like you. Trust and Respect are quite high on my list."

I nodded in response, knowing that it was true.

"I just know that Rose has a way of wheedling certain information that she wants out of people, so I just wanted to make sure."

"Caution has saved lives before."

"This isn't life threatening. But thanks for the compliment."

I smiled warmly at him, happy to finally have a civil conversation. He seemed to have seated himself on the couch without me noticing, and was glad that one more barrier was down.

"So, I wanted to ask you a favour..." I began again, knowing that I should have just started this whole episode with those eight words. He continued looking at me, either trying to read my emotions or urging me on to continue.

"To do with Rose?" He asked, while I was planning out my words carefully. It's a good thing he catches on quick. I nod, and if the understanding wasn't clear on his face before, it was now.

"Well, she and I were playing a game earlier, and we made bets with this game." I paused, and took in a deep breath. "And one of the outcomes of this bet, is that I have to pretend to 'hit' on you, if you get what I'm saying."

He certainly looked like he knew what I meant, although clearly not happy about it.

Not happy is an understatement.

"But I don't want to," I continued quickly, before he could interrupt. "No offence, or anything. I know your a nice guy and all, but... Anyways, back on topic."

"You want to pretend to hit on me, and that I pretend to accept it infront of Rose, right?" He guessed, and I nodded. I could already see his answer forming on his lips.

"No. I do not want to take part in your foolish game."

"But that's not going to stop me from hitting on you," I countered, proving my point by batting my eyelashes. He pointedly ignored my actions.

"What's the other outcome of the bet?" He diverted, reading between the lines. I hoped he hadn't noticed that.

Who was I kidding? Of course he would notice! He has the senses of a hawk.

"Well, Rose has to go out with Adrian," I phrased carefully, watching his face. It did not change. "It's not like she already has a boyfriend or anything. And Adrian really does adore her."

Guardian Belikov's face hardened slightly at the second sentence.

"So you and Adrian set up a plan to get Rose to hook up with Adrian?" He demanded bluntly. I blushed, not liking the accusatory glare he was sending my way.

"Not really. Adrian had nothing to do with it. I just think it would be very sweet if they... and they're both single... and..." I let my sentence trail off, because it looked like I had lost Guardian Belikov's attention. He was already standing and on the way to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, annoyed. It was rude of him to leave in the middle.

"I'm going to my room. It is well past midnight, as you know, and we both need to get some sleep tonight." His hand rested on the door knob. "And I already told you – I don't want to take part of your childish games.

"Please, Dimitri?" I pouted, using his first name for the first time to his face. I was also sure to let some of my charming charisma soak through my words. "Please, do it for Rose? Do it for me?"

Compulsion. Such an ugly word for what I was doing. And I was sure not to use much of it, because I knew Rose disapproved.

But that little bit was enough. Dimitri's eyes glazed over slightly, and he looked like he was walking in a dream.

"Please, will you pretend to be my boyfriend for a while, Dimitri? At least infront of Rose?"

"Yes, Lissa." He said slowly. I nodded, feeling guilt well up in the pit of my stomach. I felt bad for doing this to one I trusted so much.

"And no telling Rose." I reinforced, just in case he forgot.

"I promise," He replied, and I almost laughed at how strange those words seemed coming out of Guardian Belikov's mouth.

He shook his head vigorously from side to side, as if trying to clear his mind of fog. He saw me standing staring at him, and for a moment his defence broke and his eyes were full of questions.

"Goodnight, Dimitri," I said, blowing him a kiss. Just to see if it really worked.

"Night, Lissa," He replied somewhat dazedly, and left my room.

The second the door closed, I jumped up and down cheering. I just completed Step 1. Now the rest depended on Rose. And Adrian.

I hopped into bed in my clothes, suddenly feeling the weight of the day on my shoulders. I was tired, and sleepy. I needed to rest up for tomorrow. Even if I wasn't actually doing anything.

I closed my eyes, and fell into near instant sleep.

I couldn't wait to tell Adrian what happened when he visits my dreams tonight...

* * *

**Umm, sorry for the shortish chapter, but I'm going on holidays pretty soon, to a place where I may or may not get internet connection. I thought you guys would like this chapter before I go, though, coz I gave you an evil cliffy last chapter. So if I do get internet, expect to see another chapter before 3 weeks... Sorry...**

**Onto important matters. Sorry if Lissa seemed out of character in this chapter, but I tried for hours to make it sound right. And it still doesn't. But I remember reading in the books that Lissa loses her temper easily under the influence of alcohol, so I incorporated that. And I hope that she sounded like the usual Lissa in this.**

**Oh, and by the way, there is a poll on my profile page (Hinthint). Who you want Rose to end up with in this fanfic. Because that will decide the ending. But for the beginning it will be a reluctant RosexAdrian. But Lissa will end up with Christian. I promise. Unless you want otherwise...**

**Wow, long authors note. Sorry. Please review, even if you do add this story to alerts or whatnot. I need to know where to improve and what type of things you guys like. So that you can like it more =]**

Thanks,  
Hope~


	4. Fight

**Yay! Another chapter! Sorry that it took so long to upload, but computers are hard to come by over here, let alone finding internet. The hotel's computer is "Out of Order". Damn luck.**

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

I stumbled down the stairs sleepily, my body still half asleep. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to keep awake. For some reason, my mind hadn't agreed to a peaceful night's sleep, and because of that I had spent most of the night awake counting the cracks in my ceiling.

I got to the bottom floor and leant against the wall, still a little drowzy. The wonderful smell of eggs and bacon wafted past my nose, and I inhaled deeply. Breakfast. The only reason I could find to drag myself from the warm covers of my bed to the cavernous cold halls of the court.

But, as sleep wouldn't come anyway, I might have as well gone down to eat breakfast. Which didn't matter either way, because I was _hungry_.

"Morning Lissa," Rose said pleasantly as I made my was into the dining hall, my feet still dragging behind me somewhat reluctantly. It was probably because they were jealous. It wasn't like they could eat my food or anything. All they could do was walk along the floor and smell bad. They didn't even serve any purpose, other than providing a little balance. I mean, if I had to balance on stumps at the end of my legs...

Ah, the ravings of a young, sleep deprived vampire.

"Morning Rose," I yawned, covering my mouth. Through the fog of sleeplessness, it looked like Rose had an annoyed look on her face. Wonder what under her skin.

"Wait a minute," Rose said, staring down at her watch. I saw her move her mouth to form silent words in time with the ticking of her watch.

"Good afternoon Lissa," Rose looked up at me again, holding out her watch. It said exactly twelve o'clock.

"Good afternoon Rose," I replied again, trying to figure out what the look on my friend's face meant. "Are you feeling alright? You look kinda... different."

"If by different you mean pissed," she said, "and if by kind of you meant a lot of, then yes. I am really pissed."

It took a few minutes for her mood to register with my mind. And when it did, my brain became wide awake. The mist of morning left me, and I was as alert as ever. My mind snapped to attention, and I finally really understood the look on her face.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked, feeling a sudden wave of sadness. What kind of a best friend didn't even notice when their counterpart was pissed, let alone _why _they were pissed. "Was it because of your meeting this morning?"

"No, the meeting went fine, thanks for asking," Roses voice was full of hostility. "My question is, What the hell do you think you are doing inviting Dimitri into your room in the middle of the night?"

_Shouldn't your question be why he agreed? _I thought silently, but decided not to outrage Rose further and instead raised my shoulders into a shrug. "We had a game going, remember?"

_Which should mean you should go after Adrian now, Rose_

"I know that," Rose said crossly, "But how far do you plan on taking this game?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"No, I mean I want you to take it seriously."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Rose slammed her fist down onto the table in agitation. A few Moroi late risers looked at her with mild curiousity, but quickly turned away when they saw the glare on her face.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke? Asking Dimitri out like that," Rose continued angrily with her voice barely above a whisper, though still full of emotion. The attention shifted away from us, as people noticed the atmosphere around us.

"No, it's not meant to be a joke. And why does it matter to you so much what Dimitri and I do together in our spare time?" I countered, starting to get a little ticked off myself. What was the big deal, anyway? She was meant to start going out with Adrian, not get angry with me for going with Guardian Belikov. That was the plan. She was meant to fall for Adrian and Guardian Belikov was just a small pawn in the game.

"I thought tha- Wait, from when did you call Dimtri Dimitri?" Roses voice went from aggressive to confused.

"Since his name was Dimitri?" I tried my hand at sarcasm.

"Lissa! You _know _that's not what I mean! You always say 'Guardian Belikov' this and 'Guardian Belikov' that, and just now you said 'Dimitri' and _me_?"

"Dimitri and I," I corrected automatically. "And if you really want to know, it's because saying 'Guardian Belikov' all the time is just too long, and because were getting to know each other better, I thought it would be easier to be on a first name basis. More convenient and time saving."

_Just like you should be getting to know Adrian better. Or has that not occurred to you yet?_

My thoughts determinedly stayed on the same thought pattern, trying not to think too deeply into it. It was meant to be just a game, a little game, after all, and what Rose was turning it into was just outrageous. Why fight over a stupid little game?

"Getting to know each other better?" Rose twitched, "What about Christian? _What about Christian_?"

Rose's comment struck home, just as she knew it would. I felt my temper flare up, all my negative emotions bubbling to the surface. My fight to stay calm and collected failed, and I just gave up. If it was a fight she was looking for, a fight she will get.

"What _about_ Christian?" I repeated coldly, daring her to continue.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he? Oh, sorry, _was _your boyfriend." She challenged.

I lost control and exploded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _WAS_? HE _IS _MY BOYFRIEND AND I ALWAYS KEEP HIS BEST INTERESTS AT HEART! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO THICK TO HAVE A CLUE ABOUT WHATS GOING ON RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE THAT YOU MUST MISINTERPRATE EVER THING I DO!"

I slammed both my clenched fists onto the wooden dining table below me, splintering it slightly. That had to have proved my point, although my hands hurt a little. It didn't matter though, what with all the sudden adrenaline running through my system. I was now sure that I had the full and undivided attention of every Moroi and Dhampir in the whole room, screw that, the whole court, and had at least seventy pairs of eyes staring at me. Silence hung heavily in the air after my words had gone, and I could see everyone waiting for Rose's reaction.

She looked quite shocked, her face ashen and pale. Her mouth was trying to form words, but no sound came except small gasps of air. Good. Now the tables were turned. I was no longer the one who was blamed for something that was insignificant, not that what she did was. She knew that she shouldn't have mentioned Christian, yet she did. I felt anger surge through my veins, and felt satisfaction at the effect I must have had on her through the bond as well as to her face.

I was no longer the prey – I was the predator.

A small voice in the back of my head told me to stop arguing, stop being so angry, and to try to be rational, but I ignored it. If Rose wouldn't play fair, why should I?

"Lissa," she whispered, her voice barely audible. I could hear the apologetic regret etched deeply into her voice, but my irrational temper that she had activated refused to allow me to forgive her.

"DON'T YOU 'LISSA' ME!" I shouted back at her, making her almost jump out of her skin. She thought that she could make this whole argument better, an argument that _she _started, by just saying sorry? No, scratch that, by just saying my name, not even apologizing?

I turned to stalk my way out of the room, food completely swept from my mind. Too many emotions to name were flowing through me at an alarming rate, and I knew that for some strange reason if I stayed, that I may cry.

And I would _not _give Rose that satisfaction.

I lifted my head high as I made my grand exit, and stomped right into someone who was standing in the shadows right out side the door.

"Lissa," the voice said calmly, and it took me a second to recognize the familiar voice.

"What do you want, Adrian?" I replied icily, wanting to make my escape quickly. I was not in the mood for his games.

"First, I want you to calm down." He started, his arms lifted in a soothing way.

"Well, I can't do that right now, so if you would like to leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible." I turned away and started to tromp up the stairs, but felt his sturdy hands catch the back of my shirt and pull me back.

"First, I _want _you to _calm down,_" He said again, his eyes burning holes into mine. I looked away stubbornly, knowing that how I was acting was childish.

"Will you tell me exactly what went on in there?" Adrian jerked his head towards the now closed doors of the dining hall, "I saw your aura flashing like crazy with the most unLissa like emotions there are. I don't like seeing my cousin and my little Dhampir so upset like that. The only thing that should ever make your emotions go out of control is _me._"

I refused to smile at his pathetic attempt at a joke. I grimaced instead, as if it somehow had offended me. His own grin dropped, and he finally let go of my shirt.

"Fine then, if that's how you want to act, so be it. When you feel good enough to tell me anything, you know where I'll be." He stared at me intently, so full of anger with underlying sympathy that I nearly decided to break down then and there, get into his arms and cry about what had happened. Adrian would stroke my hair, and tell me that everything would be alright, and it would be. He would fix it up in his own Adrian type ways.

Just the thought of that brought my mind back to Christian and how it should be him holding me and reassuring me. It reminded me of how much I missed him, and wanted to be with him, which thrust my mind back to the argument I had with Rose. My resolve stiffened, and I turned my back on Adrian.

I stalked up the steps, and this time he didn't stop me. I journeyed the labyrinth of corridors to my room without meeting another soul, and fumbled getting my key out of my pocket. I yanked the door open, and saw that the cleaning lady had taken advantage of my absence to clean my room.

One look at the storm clouds inhabiting my face made her quickly gather her things and leave without a word. I slammed the door shut behind her, and then threw myself down onto my bed in a fit of hysteria. Tears were pouring down my face, and the only things I could think of was Christian and sleep.

Finding that the latter was easier to achieve, I let myself fall into sleeps deep embrace.

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

I shrunk back into the shadows as I watched Lissa make her way up the stairs. Judging by what I could see from her aura, I guessed that it was 'that time of month' for her. The usually golden colours were tinged with dark reds and blacks, and was bouncing all over the place. Definitely agitated. Rose's aura, on the other hand, was blacker then black. As in, darker than her usual dark. As in...

I'm not very good at explaining myself, am I?

The door banged open at that second, and the little dhampir herself came hurtling through. Her eyes were watery and she looked shaken.

"Rose," I said softly, stepping out of the shadows. I saw her jump in surprise, before turning to face me.

"What do you want?" She spat, and I could tell that her vehemence was just covering up her confusion and sadness. It was such a Rose like thing to do, to cover up weak emotions with strong ones.

"First, I want you to calm down," I said, trying to stop the smile from forming on my lips. I let sympathy flow into my voice, as well as calmness. My guess was that Rose and Lissa had a fight, but I couldn't be too sure because the doors to the room were big and heavy. Not to mention nearly sound proof.

"Then what?" Rose asked resignedly, her face relaxing slowly. She no longer looked agitated, as if she were only keeping up the act until she had a reason not to. I hadn't expected her to give in that easily, and I was sure that surprise was written all over my face.

"Then, I want you to tell me exactly what happened in there," I continued, already knowing in my heart that she wouldn't tell me. Knowing her, she would probably run off crying to Dimitri, leaving me behind. But it was still worth trying, and my heart was already used to rejection from her.

"Oh, Adrian," she cried, and I watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up at me with large, puppy dog eyes, and I just couldn't over come the urge to go and comfort her.

So I did.

I wrapped my arms around her shaking body, stroking her hair softly. For once, she didn't pull away, or make some snarky comment about me. She just stood there, allowing herself to be comforted.

We stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence. Somehow, I never imagined that when I could finally hold her like she was mine that it would be like this. And, somehow, I knew that the only reason she let me do this was because her emotions were too confused to care.

Or maybe that Dimitri bastard did something to hurt her.

Probably the latter.

It didn't matter to me though. The only thing that mattered was the task at hand.

I started to lead her up the stairs, but she resisted. I felt her pushing me towards the shadows behind the door, where coincidently there was a small bench. It's not like I always came here, though, and that I had put the bench there. Pure coincidence.

We sat down carefully, her head buried in my shoulder and my arms still hugging her to me.

"It all started last night..." Rose began, turning her head up to face me. I held her closer to me, and listened to her tale.

* * *

**Well, I know what some of you are thinking. Rose and Lissa, fighting? Well, they need to be pissed at each other for the story to work. So try not to be to harsh on them (or me), please? And with the Rose Adrian scene... (Hides behind shield)**

**Most of you have voted Rose Dimitri, and I will do that unless the tables somehow turn. But you might have to suffer a bit of Rose Adrian first though... ^^"**

**Anyway, I'm not quite sure when the next time I update will be, or next time I can even use the internet. So, until then, you can occupy yourself with pressing that little green button.**

**Just kidding,  
~Hope**


	5. Intentions

**Read first, then kill me...**.

**

* * *

**

**Adrian's POV**

"_It all started last night..." Rose began, turning her head up to face me. I held her closer to me, and listened to her tale._

Rose finished with a dramatic hiccough, pulling me closer to her. Body heat radiated off her shaking body, contrasting strangely to her cold tears that were falling onto my arm. It's not like I was complaining or anything – but it did pain me to see Rose in such a state.

Although it is nearly impossible to comprehend the way the female mind works, I tried to understand how she was feeling.

For Rose, she was probably upset that she had a fight with her best friend. That I was sure of. Then she was probably upset and angry at that Belikov bastard for going into Lissa's room at night. That was probably compulsion. And she was totally into me, the way she was holding me right then and confiding in me.

"So, do you wanna go out together or something later? You know, to make you feel better…" I tested my theory.

"Just because I'm coming crying to you doesn't mean you can take advantage of me!" She yelled, raising the noise level incredibly from our soft whispering. I nearly jumped – that was not what I wanted to do at all!

Which also meant she didn't see me in that way. Damn.

"I didn't mean it in that way!" I protested, still a little shocked. "I just thought that if you spent the day with me tomorrow it could help take your mind off other things. And anyway, you still didn't tell me what kind of perfume you liked. I know just the perfect shopping district."

"Adrian," She started quietly, "Only half of that sounds like something you would say. Do you really think I'll take Lissa's bet seriously?"

"Well," I replied, a little hurt, "Yeah, I do."

"You know I wont, because you know I love-"

"Yeah, I know. It was worth a try, though."

She looked up to meet my eyes, and I attempted at giving her a kicked puppy dog look. That usually worked with the girls. One look like that and I had the crawling all over me.

"Come on, just one day," I urged.

She shook her head slowly, releasing three more tears that dropped onto my sodden arm.

"I can't," she whispered.

I sighed. Obviously she wouldn't. I looked up past her towards the other side of the room, trying to think of another way to get her to go out with me. Lissa's plan hasn't seemed to work, and I was all out of ideas. I didn't want to force Rose into ditching Dimitri, because I knew she truly loved him, but all I wanted was one chance…

I felt my eyes widen as the door leading to the dining hall opened, and out stepped none other than Dimitri. Rose looked up, and looked in the direction I was looking. Not even glancing at us, Dimitri strode towards the stairs, carrying a plate of assorted breakfast foods on a tray. I looked away quickly. I knew who that tray was for.

For a very hungry Moroi princess that had skipped breakfast.

"Quarter past ten" Rose whispered to me, "outside my room."

I nodded. I felt her pull out of my grasp and run in the opposite direction. All I needed was one chance.

And now I had it.

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

I arouse from a sea of nightmares to hear a loud rapping at my door. The clock read only ten minutes since I fell asleep. Fifteen minutes since I stomped up the stairs. Seventeen minutes since I fought with Rose. Half an hour since this whole mess began.

Not that I was counting.

I wiped the dream images from my mind, finding it better not to concentrate on them at the moment. Dealing with what just happened was bad enough, without thinking of Strigoi attacks involving Christian and Natalie thrown in as well.

And it had been ages since I had had one of those dreams as well. To think I had finally gotten over them, when they come back to bite me in the-

The knocking came again. I cringed and pulled the blankets over my ears, trying to drown out the sound. I felt the blanket bring heat to my shaking body.

I hoped it wasn't Rose here to apologize. I didn't want her to see the tear tracks running down my face, a mark of shame and satisfaction combined. The pillow crease I could feel underneath my right eye felt like a war wound, after a Battle of the Roses in which I cut down my best friend over and over again. I didn't want her to forgive me by looking down on my sorry form and feeling pity.

But then again, I didn't want anyone to see me in that state. I didn't want anyone to ask what happened, or to softly stroke my hair and tell me that everything would be okay.

That wasn't actually entirely true. I wouldn't mind it if Christian came in right now, and tried to comfort me. I wished he would. He would know the right things to say, he would cheer me up the way only he can, and he would protect me from the sins I had committed. Against my own best friend.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head, shamefully trying to hide my watery eyes. I was such a bad friend. I couldn't even stay mad at Rose. The only thing I could do well was cry. And to ruin other peoples lives.

The rapping returned, louder this time. I picked up my sodden pillow and threw it forcefully at the door. It landed with a _thwuck_ and slid down to lie at the base of the door.

"Go away!" I yelled, my voice wavering, "I don't want you to come in here!"

The door opened slowly, and I watched sullenly as Guardian Belikov glide into my room. He was carrying a sterling silver tray, piled high with hash browns, eggs, bacon and fruits in ceramic plates. A tall glass of orange juice was sloshing slightly in one corner, with cutlery lined up messily next to it.

"Your breakfast, Lissa," he said, setting it down on one of the many tables in my room. I scowled at the food in disgust.

Disgust at myself. Disgust at what I had done. At what I was doing. It was all my fault – my fault that I had hurt Rose, my fault that Christian probably wouldn't like me anymore, my fault that I now had Dimitri following me around like a dog. Pretending I was his girlfriend.

Looking back now, I don't even know what came over me. What on earth had compelled me to do something so drastic and silly? To use Compulsion, which is forbidden? All on accounts of a stupid, childish little game?

At least Adrian gained from it.

My stomach grumbled loudly as the delicious smell of the food wafted past my nose, so I jumped off the bed and sat down at the table. When one's feelings were as confused as mine, and one's stomach interceded, then why not give in?

"You can go now, Guardian Belikov," I mumbled, spearing a slice of watermelon with my fork.

"Dimitri," he corrected, smiling down at me.

I hated myself more for what I did. Guardian Belikov, smiling? I don't know why, but that struck a nerve. A big nerve.

Probably a big nerve that works near my eyes, because the left one started to twitch.

I stood up abruptly, knocking the tray aside. The orange juice tipped over, coating the eggs in a sticky, orange coating. My anger was rekindling itself, but was not aimed at Rose this time.

I was angry with myself.

"Listen here, Guardian Belikov," I shouted, prodding his chest with my finger for emphasis, "nothing ever happened between us! Ever! And you don't remember anything that happened when we interacted between yesterday and now!"

I pushed him roughly out the door while he was still dazed. He stumbled blindly, still digesting what I had ordered. I hoped the compulsion worked. If not…

More importantly, I hope Rose would forgive me.

I ate the slice of watermelon, and dropped the fork back on the tray. It landed with a metallic clang, and sprayed watermelon and orange juice onto my hand. The cool liquid reminded me of the tears threatening to spill.

I stopped resisting, shuddering silently as the tears followed familiar paths down my cheeks. My head started to spin, so I collapsed onto the bed.

I didn't feel so good.

Maybe it was all the compulsion I was using. I must have used too much due to my anger, and the last order must have drained me completely. Maybe it was hurting my spirit.

All I did know, though, was that sleep could heal me. Sleep and Adrian.

Screw Adrian, I'm going to go get some sleep.

* * *

**Unkown's POV**

I pace. I stop. I listen. The wind howls through the forest trees outside my cabin, rattling my windows. A wild animal howls through the night, and I lick my lips. Dinner for me and Master waits tied up on my chair, bound and gagged, but he will have to suffer with wolf for the entrée though.

I pace. I stop. I listen. Now there is silence. And I know Master has arrived.

I open my door, and bow low. I watch a pair of shiny black shoes walk onto the cracked floor boards. I hear the eyes make a quick survey of the cupboard size cabin room, and rest on Dinner.

"You have done well," Master purrs in a voice I can only describe as seductive.

"Many thanks, Master," I mumble nervously. It has been a while since Master has complimented me. "I have prepared the main course."

Master is smart. Master understands my subtle hinting. Master knows that there is only one human for dinner.

"Go hunt then," Master says to me, and I straighten up eagerly. I know Master would never settle for wolf, but sometimes Master is unpredictable.

Like now. Master smiles.

"Don't be long. We need to discuss tomorrow,"

I nod, captivated by Master's beautiful features. Master is attractive, even by human standards. Master does not look like a classic Strigoi. Master looks… Different.

I leap out the door, closing it behind me with a swish of my foot.

I need to return quickly. Master has big plans for tomorrow. And Master is including me in them! I am excited.

I stop. I think. I remember.

I smile. Tomorrow me and Master will have Moroi heads on our dinner plates.

Royal Moroi head. Cooked tenderly on the spit covered in blood.

I lick my lips. The name Master had mentioned rebounds in my head.

Vasilisa Dragomir.

…It sounded like an exotic fruit.

* * *

**Hope's POV**

**I typed on my computer guilty, hoping that the nice, kind reviewers wouldn't kill me. I had only ran away for a couple of months, couldn't do that much damage, can it? I cringed, waiting for the accusations and the insults to come flying at me. After all, I deserved it, didn't I? I promised to come back, and broke it. I broke a promise.**

**Just the thought brought me to tears.**

**I stood up, and stretched. Time to take my medication...**

**So now the reviewers are thinking, here comes the excuses. And their not wrong. I just wanted to say, "SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY STRIKE ME DOWN NOW BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF!"**

**I really am sorry, that I disappeared for so long, and then produced such a short, cruddy chapter, even though I spent days on it trying to make it sound right. At least there's plot advancement! But hear me out. Please?**

**For a few years now, I've had various problems with my eosophagus, involving swalling and eating. And then, just a few months ago, something weird happened. I don't want to explain it in detail, coz It's disgusting, but basically I got really sick and hospitalised. This was in the middle of exam week. And then I had soo much extra catch up work to do once I got out, not to mention exams, that I kinda got screwed for the rest of the year. I ended up failing most of my half yearlies, and my boss at work got angry, and don't ask. I've had it really horrible, and haven't been able to update. Even though I'm on holidays now, I'm still working...**

But I promise. I promise that I will try. And that is one promise I will never break. Please bare with me...

~Hope


	6. A Date

**Hey guys, I'm back. And I think my writing style and font have changed ^^"**

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

You know that feeling that you get after being on a plane for too long? And your sleep patterns are all messed up? Well, waking up at nine thirty at night to start the 'morning' after two weeks of day light life sure makes me feel rotten.

And thirsty. Very, very thirsty.

But never mind that now. I can live with the thirst. However, I can't live with my best friend angry at me.

After a peaceful, dreamless night, I have concluded that today will be the day I make up with Rose. I have it all planned out - I'll invite her to dinner at a fancy restaurant, take her out shopping, and tell her to forget the whole game.

That ought to do it.

I rolled out of my bed onto the floor. I winced as I hit the carpet. Knowing my luck, I will probably have a bruise forming on my arm. I stared blankly at the carpet for a few seconds, before stretching my legs and standing up. My clothes were creased and sweaty from being slept in, which made me glad that I had at least taken my shoes and socks off before retiring. I skipped to my closet, and yanked open the door. I pulled a white blouse out of a pile, along with a red and black skirt. I grabbed my silver sandals from their resting place on the floor, and dragged my barely matching ensemble to the shower with me.

I sighed in relief as the cool water splashed onto my face, washing away all the sleep. I had thankfully remembered to remove my clothes this time, and just stood in the refreshing spray for a couple of minutes just to enjoy it. It reminded me of the time when-

No. Now would not be a good time to think of Christian. I had a mission, which could make the difference between life and death. Theoretically. I had to concentrate on Rose. What I was going to tell her. How I was going to make up with her. And which expensive restaurant to take her to.

My mind was set on Chinese.

You know that little Chinese place down in the city? The one that's tucked between Tiffany's and Subway? With the little bamboo hangings everywhere, and the candle lit tables for two?

Ahh, never mind.

I absent-mindedly daydreamed about Chinese food while getting ready to leave. And before I knew it, I found myself standing outside Rose's door. With the wrong shoes on the wrong feet.

Oh nice going Liss.

I bent down quickly to swap my shoes, trying not to laugh at my stupidity. For only in a few minutes, Rose won't be mad at me anymore. And we'll be best friends again.

That's one of the up sides of our bond - she can tell when I'm being sincere. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on her face when I told her that my ruse with Guardian Belikov was just that - a ruse!

I took a deep breath.

Calm down Lissa. Stay focused.

I knocked.

_Silence_

I stood for at least five minutes outside her door, before accepting the fact that she wasn't there. And it was only five to eleven! Where could she be?

Can't she see that I need her here to apologize? And go shopping with? And to be with? Isn't that what best friends are for?

Fine then. I'll go shopping alone.

I turned on my heel and left. Not consciously noticing the shadow that detached itself from the wall to follow me.

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

Being true to my word, I was outside Rose's room at ten thirty, complete with a black ribbon tied around a white Rose. How ironic. I bet she gets that a lot.

She opened the door before I even lifted my hand to knock, looking stunning in a black leather jacket and black miniskirt. Below the knee leather black boots and a black and red hair band to keep her long hair in check.

Thanks Rose, I get the message.

She lifted her head to meet my gaze, and I was startled to see her eyes red, her face pale and her lipstick smudged. Either she was extremely upset about her fight with Lissa, having to go out with me, or the fact that Dimitri had turned to the dark side.

Take a wild guess which one I prefer.

"Are you okay?" I ventured, as she lowered her head again.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get this over and done with," She replied, pushing past me.

Once again, thanks.

I held my elbow out to her, and she gingerly took it with both her cold hands. I shivered slightly, before leading her through the labyrinth of corridors to the waiting limousine outside.

"INH Shopping Complex, please," I told the driver as he opened the door for us. He nodded, and I could barely just hear Rose sigh.

I can tell this is going to be a long day for her.

"So where to first?" I asked her, trying to strike up conversation. As much as I also wanted to compliment her in some way, or say something sexy, I knew that it would just deepen her foul mood, so I didn't say anything. Not being myself was hard work, let me tell you that.

"Tiffany's," she replied blandly, staring blankly ahead. Not accepting the conversational offer.

"Any reason?" I countered, not giving up.

"Do I need one?"

Fine then Rose. I know you're in a bad mood, but can you please not take it out on me? When you're not with Lissa, you can be so selfish sometimes...

"Want to sit here all day or what?"

Rose's voice made me look at her, and notice that the scenery outside her window was the INH parking complex. Well, I had forgotten how close it really was.

I got out of the car, and walked around to open the door for Rose. I thanked the driver, before turning around to view the rather large building in front of us.

Rose started walking towards Tiffany's, which to my memory was on the third floor, down a rather deserted corridor. We could take the elevator there.

I sniffed the air. Something smelt different. Apart from the usual human smell that hung around place, that is. Which in itself was much stronger as well. Only few humans knew about this place, which is known solely for its late operating hours, and is useful for those who work late shifts.

Something smelt fishy. Which had nothing to with walking past Andy's Fish and Seafood grill.

I normally wouldn't trust my intuition, but since I did specialise in Spirit, I was pretty sure something out of the ordinary was going to happen here tonight. Hopefully not to us, though. That would really ruin my one chance with Rose.

"How about this one?" I looked up as Rose gestured to a simple silver bracelet, adorned with a single red gem.

Wow. I hadn't even noticed that we'd made it.

"A little to plain, don't you think?" I looked at the wide selection of bracelets in the glass cabinet, some even barer, while most more extravagant.

"I happen to like plain, thankyou very much," she replied haughtily.

Sure you do. But whatever you wish...

I raised my hand, calling the assistants attention. She sauntered over to me, a wide smile plastered over her face.

"This one?" She asked, pointing a black tipped finger at the bracelet. I nodded.

"Something is wrong about her," Rose whispered, as the woman left to get the key. She was back before Rose could continue, however.

But I trusted her. And her guardian instincts.

I went to the counter to pay for the bracelet. Rose stayed where she was, but facing the other direction. Looking at something else, probably.

I thanked the assistant for the bracelet, before making my way back to Rose. I tied it onto her left wrist, and watched as the jewel glinted brightly in the store light.

"Lissa just walked into that Chinese Restaurant," Rose informed me, pointing at the store next to us. Sure enough, Lissa sat at a small table, a large menu propped open before her.

"So we go this way," she continued, pulling my arm in the opposite direction. I allowed myself to be dragged along, not seeing a point in resisting.

"So where to now?" I asked.

Rose dragged me for another fifteen minutes, in what I thought was to be a giant circle, before dumping me unceremoniously on a chair in a small cafe.

"Did you notice anything unusual about that store owner?" Rose probed, scanning my face.

One thing I loved about her was her unending dedication to her work. Her dedication to protecting all Moroi. To fight for what she believes in. The one thing I hated about guardian's in general, however, was their annoying habit of examining everything I do.

Which was what Rose was doing right now.

Ah well, I can't say I wasn't curious about that woman as well.

"She was wearing sunglasses indoors." Rose continued, not waiting for an answer. "And before saying that that is not unusual, she was also wearing very strong perfume. Her hair was tied up behind her head, she didn't bare a name tag, and she wore tight clothing that covered everything."

"And...?"

"She not only successfully concealed her identity, but wore unsuspicious clothing that would allow easy movement with little interference, suggesting a fight."

"And...?"

"She's not my problem." Rose let the matter drop as a waitress came over to take our order.

But I could tell Rose thought a lot more about it then she let on.

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

"- fried rice, Mongolian lamb in special sauce, and an entree of spring rolls," I told the waitress, who smiled friendlily at me as she wrote down my order.

"And I'm very... Uhh... Thirsty," I finished, knowing that as a dhampir waitress, she would understand my hint.

"If you go down that corridor to your left, you will find the feeding room between the male and female bathrooms. Will that be all?"

I nodded, and the waitress turned professionally on her squeaky heel, ripping my order sheet off the pad at the same time. She stuck the pen into her hair, and left towards the kitchens. I sighed in relief. Her blood had smelt _so_ good...

I stood up and dusted myself off, trying to look nonchalant. I walked formally to the bathroom, breathing through my mouth so that I wouldn't pick up the scent of any of the human diners.

Okay, you don't want to know this part, so I'm just going to skip back to when I sit back down at my table.

I hate feeding. It makes me think of what I had done to Rose for two years. I shudder at the memories, and try my hardest to block them out.

Two minutes after I sat down, a plate of spring rolls was set down before me, and I bit into one eagerly. It had been nearly two days since I ate proper food, and I was starving. I must have ordered enough to feed nearly three people, which just proves the beauty of the doggy bag. Ahh, this food could last me another few days maybe..

I heard a little bell ding as the door opened, and a couple walked in to sit at the table behind me. They were talking in hushed whispers, the male clinging tightly onto the female, who looked embarrassed.

"Esteerigoi syndrome," the woman whispered to me as she noticed my staring. I blushed slightly, and tried to smile knowingly.

What the hell is Esteerigoi syndrome? Must be something serious. The poor man looked like he was suffering. He was covering his face with his mouth, his eyes hidden behind trembling fingers.

I turned back to my table, to find a plate of Mongolian lamb and a side of fried rice sitting before me. Cool. I have a ninja waitress.

I dug into the plate before I could help myself. It had been a while since I had eaten Chinese, and I only just realised how much I craved it. Oh, the wonderful, delicious taste. I could live off this stuff...

"Excuse me dear,"

I lowered my fork, turning my attention to the woman who sat behind me.

"Can you by any chance show me to the bathrooms? My husband who usually shows me around isn't exactly allowed in there with me," she asked sweetly, tapping her sunglasses with her finger.

Oh, she must be blind. Poor woman.

I jumped out of my seat, happy to help. I grabbed her arm gently, and started leading her towards the bathroom.

Once again, my subconscious mind noticed the shadow detach itself from the wall, following me and my charge. Noticing things that I did not.

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

"-and after this cup of coffee, we can go right back home and you can see your precious Dimitri again. How does that sound?"

But Rose wasn't listening to me. She seemed to had withdrawn into her mind, into a protective shell. Her eyes were closed, and she was mumbling incoherently under her breath.

I watched her for a few minutes, before she bolted up out of her seat with wide eyes. She looked around frantically, before finally focusing on me.

"Adrian!" She yelled, attracting the stares of the other customers.

"Lissa's in trouble!"

* * *

**Yeah... So that's chapter 6. Once again, sorry for my incredibly long disappearance, and incredibly short chapter. But I should update more regularly now. And the story is near conclusion... NEXT CHAPPIE IS ACTION PACKED! WOOT! And will be long.**

**And just incase you were wondering, INH actually stands for Insert name here. I severly lack imagination when coming up with names ^^"**

**And the E syndrome thing, is another blow from my lack of imagination. Those of you who can figure out what it means, get a virtual cookie!**

**So hope you enjoyed it, and please review! That is what gave me the inspiration to finally finish this chapter and upload it!**

**~Hope**


End file.
